


Enter the Psychologist

by scrawly_times



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Future shipping ahoy, Jesse is confused, Lúcio and Lewis are pals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Whole Gang's Here - Freeform, eventually all of ow will get involved, this is very oc centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: "I remember the days of the original Overwatch. Most of the agents if not all suffered from challenges and stresses that ordinary people would never face. They needed someone with the knowledge and experience to help them, but no mental health specialist would work with so many patients, much less those ones in particular."-------Angela believes Overwatch has been long overdue for some psychological counseling. With the Overwatch recall initiated, she doesn't want to see the mistakes of the past repeat themselves. She probably could've found someone without so many hangers-on...





	1. Angela Gets A Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Title deeefinitely not inspired by me having another headache as I post this, oh no...
> 
> On one hand I apologize for this oc centric mess. On the other hand, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It's mostly going to be a series of oneshots with a few deeper plots here and there.

Angela approached the large suburban house with no small amount of trepidation. Inside was two world renowned individuals, both ones she wanted to talk to. Both would be  _ invaluable _ in the newly recalled Overwatch. In different ways, each, but invaluable nonetheless.

She just did not know if they would agree to join.

Angela Zeigler straightened as she rang the doorbell, tilting her chin up professionally. She was dressed cleanly and recognizable as one of the medical profession but not enough to stand out.

It had been hard to find this address. It involved so many called in favors and recommendations throughout her medical contacts that Angela had almost given up finding the woman before she’d stumbled on someone who actually knew where the reclusive Afalia Staar lived.

A loud rumble of multiple steps echoed through the door and Angela was only semi surprised to find the door opening up to a pair of identical teenage boys pushing and shoving each other. One gave her a friendly, lazy grin while the other practically beamed. She smiled back sincerely.

“Hello, I’m Angela Zeigler, is your mother Afalia home?”

The boys shuffled and pushed at each other for a few seconds more, huffing small insults under their breaths before the brightly smiling one won out and successfully gained control of the door. The lazily grinning teenager gave her a peace sign as he disappeared back into the house.

“Yeah Mom’s home!” The remaining black haired teen chirped. “But don’t call her by her full name, she  _ hates _ it. Everyone just calls her Fall.”

“Very well then, may I come in and talk to her?”

“Lewis should be getting her or uncle Skye.” The boy nodded. “I’m Jason. What do you want Mom for?” She smiled at him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jason, but I believe that is something I must discuss with her in private.” Angela ducked her head slightly. Jason’s jaw twisted a bit as he made an almost pouting face. Footsteps sounded out behind him and he twisted to look, moving out of the way as a large woman came up. “Ah, Fall Staar. It is an honor to meet you.”

The woman was not the largest Angela had ever met, but her pronounced muscles showed easily with her slim fitting tank top. The brightly red dyed hair was also rather attention catching.

“Honor to meet you too!” It was obvious where Jason got his beaming smile. “Doctor Zeigler, I’ve heard a lot about you and your work here and there.” She chuckled as they shook hands. “Come in, come in! I’ll get my bro to put on some coffee, or tea?”

“Tea, please.” Angela followed her into the house.

It was much bigger on the inside if that was possible, favoring a spacious design with stairs leading up to the two other floors. It had to be to hold two adults and three, normally four rambunctious children. That was actually all the author’s notes would say about Afalia Staar. Her books were critically acclaimed and had gained her a ludicrous amount of popularity throughout the medical field; but all it revealed of her own personal life was that she lived with her brother and triplet sons, with an older daughter off in college.

“SKYYYE COME MAKE US TEEAAAAA!” Angela jumped slightly at the echoing shout, looking at the strong woman as she looked over her shoulder and grinned. “What? It’s a big house. He needs to hear me.” Angela chuckled at the mischievous tone in her voice.

“I’m already in the kitchen you dorkus.” A male voice flowed smoothly, only slightly raised. Fall laughed and lead Angela to a well-used living room. The coffee table was covered in books and everything was in a slight state of disarray; precisely what it looked like when three teenage boys lived there.

Once Angela was sitting comfortably on a rapidly brushed off couch and Fall had apologized for the mess, that she of course excused good naturedly, they finally got to business.

“I have to admit, Doctor Zeigler, there’s not many who can actually find my funhouse here.” Fall leaned back into an armchair with all the casualness of a relaxed lioness. For all her given calm, there was a note of seriousness. “I can’t help but wonder what brings you here?”

“My apologies for intruding, Miss Staar, and please do call me Angela, but I’ve recently become aware of a situation that may require your expertise.” Angela bowed her head in sincerity. She understood Fall’s desire for privacy, especially with children to raise and an infamously damaged brother to care for.

“You may as well call me Fall, but go on.” Fall’s eyebrow raised curiously. Her jovial attitude had melted into seriousness.

Angela took a deep breath. “I must ask that you not breathe a word of this to anyone other than us two, and your brother.” When she received a confident nod, Fall  _ was _ a professional, she continued. “Overwatch has been recalled. Privately, by a former member, and of course as you likely know completely illegally.”

Fall’s eyebrows would’ve likely met her hairline if her bangs weren’t already covering her forehead. “I’m assuming it has to do with the rising Omnic Crisis?”

“I do believe so, though I’ve yet to learn much of the situation myself. The recall was issued only last week. I’ve spent the last six days searching for a way to safely contact you.” Angela straightened up, looking the woman across from her in the eyes. “I remember the days of the original Overwatch. Most of the agents if not all suffered from challenges and stresses that ordinary people would never face. They needed someone with the knowledge and experience to help them, but no mental health specialist would work with so many patients, much less these ones in particular. They are…” She gave a weary sigh. “Difficult, in the least. I did what I could but my profession has always lied in physical help.”

“And with the recall you want my sister to join as the group psychologist.” Skylar Staar’s smooth voice broke into the conversation as he arrived with tea on a tray.

Angela started briefly, she hadn’t even heard him walk in from the kitchen, and then accepted the mug he handed to her. She prepared her tea from the small bowl of sugar and cup of cream he’d brought with while he practically stalked over the beaten carpet to pass his sister a mug prepared. She beamed at him as she took it and he merely nodded, sliding behind her armchair and bracing his elbows on it to watch the conversation from there. He did not have any drink of his own.

“I- yes, that was what I came here to ask. I know it is a monumental task simply with the returning members, much less new recruits that will be showing up. Of which I was also hoping to ask you be among.” She nodded towards Skylar, finding herself unable to keep eye contact with his unblinking dark brown eyes. “You both would be invaluable to Overwatch as it reforms. Not to mention your experience in… skirting the law.”

Fall straight out cackled, Skye chuckling lowly behind her. “You can say it: I got my brother out of some damn serious charges through sheer emotional manipulation of the jury’s heartstrings. I’m not shy about it.” The look of sheer unrestrained mischief in her light brown eyes nearly brought a shiver down Angela’s spine.

“As I was saying,” Angela cleared her throat. “I know it will be incredibly difficult and likely unrewarding. You will face opposition from multiple stubborn individuals, many with negative experiences with the mental health profession. But I do not wish for what happened to the original Overwatch to happen again.” Her voice broke on the last syllable. Angela closed her eyes at the memories wanting to bubble forth, a light pained expression on her face.

“What about my sons?” Fall asked, head tilted. Her eyes betrayed no emotion other than curiosity.

“That is of course something I considered.” Angela sighed. “I knew you would likely be unable to join simply because you have a responsibility as a mother to keep them out of danger.” Something about this sparked a flash of amusement in both Staars. “I understand if you refuse because of this. I just needed to talk to you and request this personally.”

“I’m more than willing to join.” Fall was starting to have that light mischievous smirk that often heralded chaos from the individuals Angela had seen it on before. “In fact, my sons would be thrilled to as well.”

“…Miss Staar, your sons are sixteen years old.” Angela’s frown of disapproval was strong. Fall merely laughed at her. Angela drew back slightly in insult.

“Doctor Zeigler,” She said teasingly as Angela had been the first to drop the casual names. “Jason can bench press nearly twice his weight, Marcus has learned  _ all _ that his uncle has taught him,” Angela’s blood ran cold at the sly toothy smirk Skye gave her. “-and Lewis? Well, Lewis is Lewis, and he’s got one  _ helluva _ split kick.”

“Regardless, children do not belong on a battlefield.” Angela insisted, sipping her tea at the sudden dryness in her throat. She was reminded by the darkening face of the male Staar of his very infamous reputation and what it entailed. Just what did this woman allow him to teach her son?

“Children have been on battlefields as long as battlefields have existed.” Fall replied dryly. Her hand reached up absentmindedly to pat her brother’s cheek. The childish motion brought a slightly annoyed noise from him, but he lightened up from his dark expression. “My apologies, Angela, but I will only join Overwatch as long as my children do as well.”

Angela tightened her jaw. She restrained the lashing words she wanted to give this woman, supposedly one of the most knowledgeable and gifted individuals to  _ ever _ grace the mental health community, for daring to suggest  _ children _ be allowed to battle alongside trained soldiers and warriors. Afalia Staar would beat her in a battle of tongues. She was not one to be underestimated.

“Very well then.” Angela finished her tea and stood up, given a light bow of her head. “I am sorry for wasting your time.”

Once she had left the door, ushered out by a lightly smiling Fall and ever silent Skye, the two twins looked at each other. Fall then turned to the stairs.

“So, whatcha boys think?”

“CAN WE JOIN?!” An excited bellow came from the staircase as Jason poked his head over the rail.

“Bro, it involves fighting.” Lewis poked his head over too, now adorned with a pair of goggles. Jason hesitated.

“…I still want to join, but maybe you guys can do more of the fighting..?”

There was a mutter and both boys looked behind them. Lewis stuck a thumbs up out over where his mom and uncle could see it.

“Marcus approves!”

Fall laughed and Skye chuckled next to her. Once the boys had disappeared back into whatever room they were messing around in this time, the psychologist leaned against the door and let a frown slip over her face.

“I feel like they’re ready. But…  _ are _ they?”

“We were doing worse younger.” Skye’s voice was quiet and hardly above a whisper as usual.

“We were worse  _ off _ when we were younger.” Fall shook her head. “But yeah, we… I feel like they’re ready for something like this.” Skye nodded.

“Marcus could use more practical experience. Lewis needs to learn to not show off so much. Jason needs to learn that he  _ will _ need to use his fists for some challenges.”

“Hmm… all compelling points." She said. There was a beat of silence before Fall looked up the stairs. "Hey Marcuuus~! We gotta fun project for you~!”


	2. Angela Has Many Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela... probably should have seen this coming.
> 
> Short and sweet chapter, mostly just an interlude.

While seeing the old gang again was fun and all, McCree felt like everything was just sitting on an edge. Not everyone had arrived yet, certainly not all the new recruits, but it still felt like there was some unnamable tension in the air that Jesse just couldn’t put a finger on.

Actually, it was probably just the fact that they were all here, gathering illegally, to fight another war, illegally. Jesse got a good, painful laugh out of how he was still flipping back and forth across the line of with or against the law. He should’ve been done with this shit years ago.

Genji was here, and they’d at least had a good time catching up. Tracer was of course her usual jolly self ahead of everyone else and Mei had shown up the day after Jesse. Reinhardt had arrived a few days ago along with Angela, who he’d caught on the way in. Torbjörn and Fareeha were going to be late.

With Winston and himself, that totaled up to nine people. Nine people left of Overwatch. It made Jesse feel… old.

Of the new recruits, Hana Song had proved to be a ball of energy and bonded instantly with Lúcio. Genji’s master wasn’t scheduled to come for another week. Whoever else was coming was apparently up in the air. Winston was already having his hands full dealing with the group that had descended on him.

Sitting outside on a balcony trying to escape the dust that was being thrown up from the sudden cleaning surge, Jesse had the _shit_ scared out of him when a man clambered up over the edge. From the _cliffside_ , which was far too steep to scale without equipment. Somebody apparently forgot to tell this guy that; though he was sweating and looked winded.

Jesse fumbled for Peacekeeper, backing away from the edge of the balcony when the man raised his hands in peace.

“I came here to join Overwatch.” His voice was quiet, smooth. McCree could swear he’d seen this man before somewhere. “Ask Doctor Zeigler. She approached my sister and I.”

Still aiming his gun at him, Jesse slowly reached for his comm. “Uh huh, well just hold yer horses until I get that checked out.” Something about the way he sat made Jesse’s instincts sit up and take notice. They hadn’t failed him yet in all his years, so he kept Peacekeeper nice and steady while he got Mercy on the line and let her and Winston know what was going on.

_“Skylar Staar? I did not believe…  no, she said they would not…”_

“I dunno, all I know’s this guy just crawled up a fuckin’ cliff onto the balcony and I need ta know whether I should’ve shot ‘im by now or not.” Jesse drawled dryly.

 _“Do not shoot him.”_ Angela responded equally dryly. _“In fact I would highly not recommend that.”_

“Thank you, Doctor Zeigler.” Whaddya know, Skye had a sense of humor. McCree slowly lowered Peacekeeper and put it back in his holster. Skye just nodded at him.

“Come on, Winston’s gonna be wanting to talk to you. And Angela. It don’t sound like she exactly consulted him on this.” Jesse motioned him inside, Skye walking in calmly. “So why up a cliff and not, yanno, the front door?”

“Would I have made it there?” Skylar did not turn back to look at him but Jesse could hear the raised eyebrow. He chuckled.

“Probly not. With all the security Winston’s been beefin’ up the past few days, the cliff was probly easier.” Skye just nodded again. He was apparently a man of few words.

The walk to the conference room was mostly awkward silence as Jesse wondered what kind of guy this was and why he looked so damn _familiar_. Skylar did not seem to mind the silence and just walked where McCree pointed him to.

“You made this offer without thinking of the possible ramifications of a _known seri_ -“

“As I’m _sure_ Miss Staar will tell you herself, there were _extenuating circumstances_ , and Skylar himself is not at any fault-“

“I really don’t see how-“

“Skylar Staar’s history is not in question here! If Overwatch is to succeed this time around-“

“Ohh boy, this don’t sound too good.” McCree mumbled as they walked in on Winston and Angela deep into an argument. He didn’t quite catch the first bit, but it was definitely putting him on edge.

“I’m sorry if I’ve caused any trouble,” Skye sounded truly apologetic, if still quiet. “But my sister would like to be able to approach without guns or security being pointed at her.”

Angela immediately turned to Winston, giving him a glare. He relented with an exasperated sigh. “Athena, allow the intruder outside the premises to come in.”

_“Not just one person, but four. And I’ve already begun to allow them entrance. They’re on their way in now.”_

“Four? She _didn’t._ ” Angela whirled on Skylar. “How could you two be so irresponsible?!” He didn’t so much as blink in the face of her fury. Jesse felt a surge of respect for him in that moment. Mercy’s anger was not something to mess with.

Jesse decided it was in his best interests to get the fuck on out of there before shit hit the fan.

* * *

 

Nobody knew exactly what happened inside that office, but by the time the doors opened they had five new members.

“Fall is to be Overwatch’s official psychologist, therapist, and any other function relating to the mental health of the agents. She’ll be working alongside Angela to help all of us with any problems we may have. Please treat her with the same kind of respect you would Doctor Zeigler.” Winston announced to the gathered room of all Overwatch members. “I know this will be a change, something none of us are used to, but Fall is experienced and an expert in the field. And as far as actual in the field work, we have yet to determine if she will be joining missions as an active agent. Her brother Skylar _will_ be joining once outfitted with proper protective gear and weaponry.”

“Skye and Fall? Sounds like an old song I heard once.” Hana joked, looking to the teenage boys who were huddled at a corner of the table. Their mother and uncle were standing behind them watching the meeting calmly. “What about Things 1 to 3 over here?”

Winston rubbed his face. “Lewis, Marcus, and Jason will be _evaluated_ ,” He stressed the word giving the family in the corner a meaningful look. The boys just grinned at him all at once. “And if proven capable… they will be allowed to join future missions.” The triplets whooped and exchanged high fives. Winston looked constipated.

Most of the agents seemed fairly neutral to the idea, though a few seemed worried. They were only a few years younger than Hana, true, but she had experience fighting in battles.

However something in the smug look on Fall’s face and the narrowed glared Angela was giving her told them it was best to leave it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty cheesy I'm not gonna lie. Oh well. Thanks for reading this so far~! The actual content awaits in the next chapter
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ohdearwerescrewed! Come hmu and chat about anything or request something!


	3. 1 2 3 SKATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kid has some guts challenging Lúcio to a race. Maybe he's not THAT outclassed, but there's still no way this little punk can beat Lúcio at his own game.
> 
> Turns out they don't quite play the same game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of paraplegic Lúcio, and tbh for the longest time I actually thought it was canon. I still support it completely now that I've learned it, unfortunately, isn't.
> 
> Lú and Lew gonna have some fun

“What was that, little man?”

“Race me.”

Lúcio smiled at the teenager standing in front of him.

“You sure ‘bout that? You do know I’ve got robot legs, right kid? And hoverskates instead of old school wheels?” Lucio didn’t know which one of the triplets it was, outside of that this one wore goggles and was always wearing rollerskates. But his face scrunched up indignantly at the brush off.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t race.” He made an angry pout face and Lúcio fought the urge to pat his head. This kid was all kinds of cute.

“As long as you’re not a sore loser, lil man.” Lúcio laughed and grinned at him to show he was just teasing. “Uh, which one of you are you anyways?” The triplet didn’t seem bothered by the question and gave a lazy grin.

“I’m Lewis! You’ll recognize me by my goggles and skates. That and I’ve got the tunes at all times.” Lewis said and pulled colorful earbuds out of his hoodie pocket to show off before stuffing them back. “It’s one reason why I wanna race you! We’ve got the same style, dude!”

“I can tell! Mind if we trade playlists after I make you eat my dust?” Lúcio couldn’t help but laugh again at Lewis’ enthusiasm.

He bounced up and down in anticipation. If anything could be said for the teen he didn’t even slip and moved easily with the flow of his wheels.

“Oh I’ll swap playlists with you after I make you eat those words!” Lewis whooped and swiped his left foot to make the wheels spin. “Yanno that one long hallway? It’s got a few turns but that’ll just make it funner.”

“The one that goes from the rec room to the far bedrooms?” He asked. Lewis nodded. “You’re on lil man! What’s loser get?”

“Uhh, I guess…” He scratched his cheek. “Taking the dishes from whoever’s stuck with ‘em tonight?”

“Sounds lit!”

* * *

 

“Why am I here.”

Lúcio was kind of impressed about the level of ‘not dealing with your bullshit’ the other triplet was capable of putting into his monotone.

“Cause we need someone to be our starting line!” Lewis cheerfully dragged his brother he’d claimed to be Marcus up to the hallway. “Lúcio’s got Hana at the end of the race ready to watch me beat his ass!”

“Why couldn’t it be Jason?” Marcus didn’t actually seem to be putting up too much of a fight, standing in the middle of the hallway where Lewis had placed him.

“Jace’s looking for uncle Skye to go hang some birdfeeders or something.” Lewis said offhandedly, waving an arm as he wheeled quickly over to Lúcio. He bent down to check the straps on his skates and Lúcio activated his own skates’ hoverblades.

“When I’m done here can I go help?” Marcus sounded like he’d rather just ditch them right then and was only staying out of brotherly duty.

“Totally! Just give us a mark, Mark!” Lewis said. Lúcio couldn’t hold back the snicker at the narrowed eyed glare Marcus gave his grinning brother.

Lúcio got into a starting pose and watched the teenager next to him pull his goggles down over his eyes before copying him.

The triplet Staars weren’t really all that social the past few weeks; as a group they tended to stick to only each other. Up until today he’d not even seen them do anything alone. Seeing how Lewis acted by himself Lúcio think it might be that Marcus just wasn’t that social and they were being a sort of buffer for him.

Triplets would undoubtedly be very close, and it made sense that they’d do that kind of thing. Lúcio was just more surprised that Lewis’s first choice of solo activity was to challenge him to a  _ race _ . He  _ had _ to know he was going to lose spectacularly, right?

“Three…” Marcus sounded bored as hell and was tugging at the edges of his beanie, the way Lúcio now knew he could tell that particular triplet apart from Jason.

Lúcio looked Lewis over again and, seeing the front rubber brake carefully braced against the floor and admittedly very professional looking pose, thought that he might go easy on the kid but maybe not as easy as he’d been planning.

“Two…”

“Bro come on!” Lewis whined. His shorts and kneepads (Lúcio also gave the kid kudos for safety, even if he didn’t wear a helmet) covered most of his legs but there was still a surprising amount of visible muscle there.

“One…”

Yeah, Lúcio wouldn’t go  _ that _ easy on him.

“Go.”

If Lúcio wasn’t already rocketing forwards he’d have had a few things to say about the lack of enthusiasm, but Lewis’s frustrated yell next to him sounded like Marcus would get a mouthful later.

To Lúcio’s only slight surprise Lewis was  _ very _ fast. The wheels of his skates clacked loudly on the floor but they didn’t seem to really slow him down all that much. Unfortunately for Lewis, he was only 16, and Lúcio had prosthetic legs.

Lúcio pulled into the lead easily and remained there, keeping a steady distance just ahead of Lewis to show off that he was definitely faster and was not above teasing him about it.

Then a few minutes later they came to a turn and Lúcio got the surprise of his life when Lewis flat out  _ scaled the walls _ in a series of complicated flips to avoid losing speed at the corner. Lúcio had to slow down to not crash into a wall, since the halls weren’t very wide for turning, and it lost him precious distance that Lewis eagerly stole.

Then once Lúcio got back into the straight hallway he stole that right back and laughed as he passed Lewis.

“Not bad at all, Lew!” They shared wild adrenaline filled grins at each other. “You might actually stand a chance!”

Hardly, actually, but there  _ was _ an upcoming section of the hallway that was turn after turn and Lewis would definitely gain the advantage there. Unfortunately for the teen’s ego the final stretch was a long hallway that Lúcio would  _ easily _ use to make up for any distance he would lose in the turns.

Lúcio actually had a blast trying to get through the corners as fast as possible without flipping or crashing. Especially since he was halfway keeping an eye on Lewis who was  _ definitely _ a gymnast if any of his moves said anything. That was practically some ninja shit right there and Lúcio made sure to yell that out to the kid at one point. How Lewis didn’t slip and break his neck with those old fashioned wheels, the Brazilian had  _ no  _ clue.

The final stretch turned out to be just what Lúcio was hoping for and he put on an extreme burst of speed as soon as he could see Hana at the finish line. She’d put down a strip of duct tape across the hall and waved excitedly as soon as she saw them.

Lúcio whizzed across the line easily in the lead, skidding to a stop with an out of breath whoop.

Turning to wave cheekily to Lewis, never mind that he was actually kind of tired from that, Lúcio’s cheesy grin quickly changed to a panicked shout when he saw an unsuspecting Jesse walk out of his room into the hall  _ seconds _ before Lewis reached that section of the hallway.

Hana joined him in trying to yell out a last minute warning but McCree turned to look at  _ them _ and completely missed getting to see the resulting chaos. Lewis didn’t even slow down and vaulted over the tall cowboy like it was  _ nothing _ . He landed in a perfect ten and didn’t even slip as he used the jump to cover more distance.

Lewis let out a loud yell of victory and skidded to a loud stop next to the stunned Hana and Lucio. He was much more out of breath than Lúcio and plopped down on the floor to try and catch his breath.

“Well… shit.” Lewis panted, pulling up his goggles to reveal a look of utter dismay. “Ashiina’s  _ never _ gonna let me live this down if she finds out.”

“What the FUCK was that?!” McCree was frantically trying to reshape his hat where Lewis had squashed it going over him.

“Hana?” Lúcio was slowly starting to grin.

“Yeah?”

“You recorded all of that, right?”

Hana’s grin was much more mischievous. “Oh yeah.” She said.

“That was fucking  _ awesome _ little man!” Lúcio finally let out, punching the tired teen in the shoulder with an incredulous laugh. “Where’d you learn moves like that?!”

“And how can a stick like  _ you _ pull those off?” Hana bounced. “McCree’s like, over six feet tall and you just jumped him like he was a roadbump!”

“I’d appreciate knowin  _ why _ I was a roadbump.” McCree said, finally having his hat back in the right shape and swaggering over to join in on the chaos. “And I gotta admit, she’s right. I ain’t exactly an easy log ta jump over like a runaway horse. That’s some pretty damn good jumpin.”

Lewis seemed a little overwhelmed at the unexpected attention, but grinned and stood back up from the floor. “Uncle Skye and Mom always raised us to defend ourselves. Mom always liked ta find ways ta make it fun, so she had us find ways to do things like fight with stuff we learned from sports in school. And I always really liked kickboxing and rollerskating, so I got into gymnastics and track team.”

Lewis was all puffed up in pride, though still a little put out that he’d lost. He went on babbling about how the flips and tricks in particular were his favorites. Lúcio asked for a few examples later on and Lewis seemed to practically explode in pride.

In the meantime they all decided to crash in Hana’s room and kept on talking, though it quickly gravitated away from just Lewis to everyone laughing and telling stories. When they busted out the video games McCree only played a few rounds before begging off and more supervising than anything else.

(Hana later ended up showing the video of Lewis jumping Jesse to the entire base, much to everyone’s amusement and McCree’s embarrassment at the gobsmacked look on his face. It also helped give everyone an idea of why the teenagers were so eager to join Overwatch and why their mother was supportive. If Lewis was so skilled for his age, it was likely his brothers were too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think Lewis would beat Lúcio? Nah, Lew's got a lot of training to do to catch up with someone so much older. Plus I'm not going to be that person who has their teenage OC curbstomp everyone. No. The triplets are good at some things, but they're hardly invincible even if they kind of think they are. It's exactly what Fall wants them to learn in Overwatch.
> 
> Besides, I figure Lúcio is far more the kind to master speed and endurance over sheer agility... or at least the kind that requires gymnastics. Lewis is just younger and ergo more flexible and willing to literally bounce off walls on skates. Because with skates, there's only so fast you can go and still be able to do turns without hitting stuff. 
> 
> It only came to my attention while writing this that Lewis and Lúcio have a lot in common and would not only get along but be best buds. Also Lewis may or may not be a bit of a fan.
> 
> Babbling aside I hope you enjoyed! Remember I'm on tumblr @ohdearwerescrewed and always up for a chat!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I'm on tumblr @ohdearwerescrewed! I've also got several pics of my ocs on there and quite a lot of Overwatch art. Hmu if you want to chat or request something! Updates will be somewhat sporadic but hopefully at least once a week.


End file.
